PURPLE
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: "Purple" transcurre luego del final de la primera temporada de la serie de Netflix y Marvel, JESSICA JONES. En esta historia, se relata como Jessica intenta llevar una vida normal, sin embargo, llega a ella un caso que remecerá todas sus bases.
1. Primera parte

NOTA:

Estos hechos tienen lugar luego del final de la primera temporada de JESSICA JONES, por lo que considera algunos cambios en el capítulo final. Se considera todo lo ocurrido durante la serie.

Todos los personajes, (excepto "Sara") así como sus características e historias personales pertenecen a MARVEL COMICS, así como todos los derechos de estos personajes. Jessica Jones fue creada en 2001 por Brian Michael Bendis y Michael Gaydos.

I

-Tengo que irme de aquí Trish- le dijo Jessica, cuando abría la puerta de su apartamento.-No puedo con todo esto, con tanta basura alrededor. Toda la maldita sangre que hay en este departamento, todos los recuerdos. Terminaré volviéndome aún más loca de lo que estoy.

Obviamente Trish estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que Jessica no aceptaría irse a su departamento, y aunque su segunda opción le parecía igual de absurda, se aventuró a decirlo.

-¿Y si buscas a Luke?

Jessica sólo la miró. Terminó de entrar, arrojó su bolso al piso y buscó la última botella que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir tantas tonterías, Trish? sólo déjame en paz.

A regañadientes, Trish dejó el departamento y Jessica se sentó a beber en el que solía ser su escritorio. Cuando se le acabó el poco whisky que le quedaba, salió por más. Esa batalla de meses con Kilgrave la tenía exhausta, estresada, paranoica y emocionalmente destruida. Sumando y restando, Trish era la única en la que había podido confiar durante estos difíciles últimos tiempos. Sin embargo, sabiendo todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, tampoco consideraba la idea de apoyarse por completo en su amiga. Es un poco absurdo, entre más fuerte golpeaba, más débil se sentía.

Caminó un par de cuadras pensando en todo eso, distraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Luke venía hacia ella, y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde para cruzar la calle. Así que allí estaban otra vez, frente a frente. Él se veía indeciso, algo perturbado, se movía de forma tosca y torpe, preguntando las mismas cosas más de una vez, hasta que Jessica le dijo que tenía que marcharse. Entonces, se decidió a hablar.

-Sé por la enfermera que me salvaste la vida. Fue un gran gesto después de que casi… de… Jessica, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

-No tienes porqué- afirmó ella, triste- no fue tu culpa, fue suya. No fuiste tú el que me quiso disparar, era Kilgrave.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

-No tiene que ser así Luke. Sé lo que es experimentar esa culpa, sé lo que es sentir las manos llenas de sangre. Pero tienes que entender que no fuiste tú. Que la conciencia de mierda que te llevó a querer matarme no era tuya, sino que de ese infeliz.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo. A veces creo que dormiría más tranquilo si hubiese podido estar allí contigo, y haberle dado un par de patadas en las pelotas. ¿Acabaste con él?

-No lo sé. Fue confuso, Trish dice que sí. La gente a la que estaba controlando retomó su conciencia, pero cuando fueron a buscar su cadáver, el maldito no estaba allí. No sé quien pudo haber ido por él.

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?- Esa última pregunta de Luke fue tan sincera y tierna, lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y tratando de tomar su mano, tanto que Jessica sintió la necesidad de huir.

-Sigo siendo la misma mierda de persona que era cuando te conocí. Exactamente igual, pero quebrada- entonces, alejó su mano.

-Entonces querrás alcohol gratis- contestó Luke, sonriendo.

-No, no hagamos esto de nuevo.

Entonces Jessica se alejó sin despedirse. Se fue caminando rápido y sin mirar atrás, cuando oyó que Luke le gritaba:

-Conocí al tipo ciego. Es un buen sujeto.

II

Por la mañana, decidida a que tenía que salir de ese edificio, no sólo por los recuerdos, sino que además para alejarse de Luke. Jessica salió a buscar un nuevo lugar donde rentar un departamento, accesible, pero que no fuese demasiado peligroso, ya que eso sería malo para el negocio. Recorrió varios lugares, incluso llegó a pensar en Hell's Kitchen, pero no encontró nada allí.

Hizo varias llamadas y recorrió varios lugares, hasta que encontró un apartamento más o menos decente, bastante cerca de dónde vivía, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para intentar dejar atrás todo lo que había ocurrido. Malcolm le ayudó a meter sus cosas en cajas para mudarse lo antes posible.

-¿Los libros también? Créeme que jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que tuvieses alguno- comentó, luego de comprobar que tenía varios ejemplares sobre una repisa.

-Si vas a molestar te vas, puedo sola con esto.

-Claro que puedes, pero no debes hacerlo. Además, siempre te puedo cobrar más por la mudanza.

Y poco a poco fue revisando los títulos, curioso, hasta que uno le llamó poderosamente la atención, tanto que tuvo que detenerse a preguntar:

-¿Arthur Conan Doyle? ¿En serio?- dijo, en tono jocoso.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?- contestó Jessica, molesta.

-No, no, es sólo que no sabía que admirases a Sherlock Holmes. Seguro que es bueno para el negocio.

Entonces Jessica le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo metió en una caja.

-Puedo sola con esto.

-Hey, hey- replicó Malcolm, tratando de hacer las paces con ella- No es necesario que te molestes así, Jess. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Terminaron de ordenar cuando llegó el camión de la mudanza, así que Jessica aprovechó el ánimo de Malcolm para dejarlo a él a cargo de todo mientras ella fue a la estación de policía, con el fin de informar la nueva dirección de "Alias investigations"

Ya instalada en el nuevo departamento, Jessica, Trish y Malcolm destaparon una botella de champaña para celebrar.

-Me encontré con Luke cuando venía para acá- comentó Trish, sabiendo lo que podían provocar sus palabras, pero al ver la reacción casi nula de Jessica se animó a continuar- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te lo habías encontrado?.

-Porque no tengo que informarte cada paso que doy- dijo Jessica, molesta.

-¡Hey! Chicas- interrumpió Malcolm que veía asomarse una discusión- Hoy no, ¿ok? Dejémonos de estúpidas discusiones y celebremos que este nuevo departamento le traerá prosperidad a Jess.

Trish iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Les pareció extraño, ya que según habían sido informados, este departamento llevaba vacante casi un año y Jessica apenas se había mudado esa tarde, por lo que, para poner fin a la incertidumbre, Jessica decidió ir a abrir.

Mientras giraba la perilla miles de cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza, desde un error, hasta Luke, pasando por todas las variantes posibles. Sin embargo, y lejos de cualquier expectativa, a la puerta solo había una mujer, alta, de unos 28 años, que llevaba un vestido rojo y un abrigo en la mano, parecía adinerada y distinguida, aunque se notaba que la preocupación la había mantenido despierta durante muchas horas. Preguntó por Jessica Jones.

-Soy yo- contestó Jessica.

-Me dijeron que tú me podrías ayudar con mi problema. Es… es que no sé qué decir. Quizás ni siquiera me creas y sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, en vez de estar buscando a ese desgraciado británico.-

Algo hizo saltar el corazón de Jessica cuando oyó "británico", por lo que la hizo pasar inmediatamente y le ofreció asiento en la mesa donde tenían algunos aperitivos.

Malcolm y Trish se fueron a lavar algunos vasos, volvieron después, en silencio, mientras la mujer relataba su historia

-¿Qué es lo que necesita exactamente?

-Contratar sus servicios de detective privado, tengo que encontrar a un hombre que me robó.

-¿por qué no va a la policía?- Sugirió Jessica, con desconfianza, algo no le olía bien.

-Ya fui. Y me dijeron que en este caso tengo las manos atadas, que básicamente yo permití lo que él me hizo. Pero me sugirieron que quizás usted me podría ayudar.

-Supongo que me servirá para el primer alquiler. Comience por el principio.

Entonces la mujer relató su historia.

" _Mi nombre es Sara Whitehouse. Vivo en New York desde hace seis meses, estoy estableciendo un negocio. Hace un par de noches atrás, luego de conseguir un préstamo muy importante para mí en el banco, me fui a celebrar al bar "R &R". Tengo poco tiempo aquí, y el que llevo ha sido casi por completo dedicado a mi trabajo, por lo que acostumbro a salir sola. Ya sabe como es, señorita Jones, salir sola y volver acompañada. Pero esa noche, fue diferente. _

_No había nadie que me llamase la atención, los hombres guapos se fueron temprano y los adinerados encontraron diversión rápidamente. Así que sólo pensé en beberme mi champaña y volver a casa, cuando, dios, suena tan estúpido decirlo en voz alta, sentí una presencia. Suena absurdo, en ese momento estaba entrando y saliendo mucha gente, es imposible percibir un miserable paso demás, pero, demonios, quizás estoy loca, lo sentí, y lo sentí tanto que me volví a mirar. Y ahí, entre todo el resto del grupo había un hombre, promedio, bien vestido, pero no lo suficiente guapo como para tentarme. Volví la cabeza y seguí mirando hacia el bar._

 _Ese hombre se me acercó y me saludó, parecía educado y gentil, aunque con ese acento de mierda todos lo parecen, por lo que no quise prestarle mayor atención. Sin embargo le respondí el saludo. Él comenzó a hablarme y sin querer, casi contra mi voluntad, respondí a todo lo que me decía y preguntaba, incluso, dios va a creer que soy una idiota, detalles sobre mi casa, mis posesiones, cuentas en el banco, todo. Entonces él sonrió y comenzó a acercarse aun más. Me sentí incómoda, pero no se lo impedí. Y no es por falta de coraje, es porque algo, no sé que, me impedía negarme a sus peticiones. Se molestó cuando le pregunté su nombre, pero casi al segundo después se acercó a mi oído y me dijo que fuésemos a mi casa. No sentí nada, no se me movió ni un miserable pelo, pero accedí._ (En ese punto Sara comienza a sollozar y unas lagrimitas se asoman por sus ojos) _Se lo juro, por lo más sagrado que yo no quería hacer nada de lo que hice esa noche, que no quería hablarle, llevarlo a mi casa. Que no quería prestarle mi baño ni acostarme con él. Pero no pude negarme. Y como una tonta, hice todo lo que me pidió, como si se me fuese la vida en eso. Cuando terminó, se levantó y se fue a mi computadora, me pidió la contraseña y se la di, luego ingresó a mi cuenta del banco y me volvió a pedir los datos de acceso_ (En este punto comienza a llorar abiertamente) _y como una maldita retrasada mental le dije todo. Incluso le corregí el error que cometió cuando la confirmó. Hizo una transferencia por el monto total del último préstamo que había pedido, más la mitad de otra cuenta que tengo para emergencias. Me dejó en la calle y cuando terminó, volvió a mi lado y me dijo que era hora de dormir. Y me dormí. Cuando desperté ya no estaba, pero aun tengo su maldita chaqueta púrpura en casa"_

Jessica estaba paralizada. Malcolm, trajo un vaso de agua para la mujer. Mientras aguardaban a que se calmara, Trish y Jessica compartieron significativas miradas. ¿Era posible? Era la pregunta que rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando Sara por fin se calmó, comenzaron sus preguntas.

-Le haré un contrato estándar de mis servicios. Y necesito saber algunas cosas más para dar con ese sujeto, ya que por lo que veo, es lo que quiere. Encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar.

Sara asintió.

-Bien, señorita Whitehouse, usted dijo que le había preguntado su nombre, ¿él le respondió?-

-Kevin, me dijo que se llamaba Kevin.

-¿Apellido?

-No se lo pregunté-Contestó Sara, tapándose la cara- quise hacerlo, pero no pude.

-Esa noche, además del alcohol, ¿consumió algún tipo de drogas?

-No, ninguna en el bar y cuando estábamos en mi casa, destapé una botella de vino, pero no le quité los ojos de encima, así que no pudo haberme puesto nada allí ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?

-Hay algunas drogas que inhiben la voluntad, haciendo a las personas más vulnerables a los ataques y ultrajes como el que usted vivió.

-¿Conoce a alguien más a quien le haya pasado algo así?-

Entonces, Jessica hizo un largo silencio, miró hacia abajo, luego a Trish y Malcolm y sólo dijo:

-No es la primera vez que me enfrento con esto.-Y luego de una pausa agregó: - Voy a encontrar a ese hombre, y lo llevaremos ante la justicia. Si no es por el robo, será por la violación.

-Gracias Jessica- Dijo Sara conmovida.

La mujer se levantó para irse, cuando recordó que tenía que hacer una última pregunta:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con la maldita chaqueta púrpura?-

Entonces un escalofrío recorrió a Jessica.

-¿Qué dijo?

-La chaqueta, le dije cuando le conté lo que pasó, que el imbécil dejó una chaqueta de color púrpura en mi casa. Temo que la vuelva a buscar.-

Trish estaba pálida. Jessica la miró realmente asustada y sólo dijo.

-Mañana a primera hora iré a revisarla. No la toque, no la mueva. Dudo que vaya por ella, pero si lo hace, escóndala… si puede.

Sara se fue, Malcolm se despidió en un rato y Trish se quedó a acompañar a Jessica.

Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir esa noche.


	2. Segunda parte (final)

III

Temprano, Jessica estaba en pie. Se fue con Trish, quien tenía que ir a la radio. Llevaba la dirección de la mujer en una nota así que no le fue difícil encontrarla. Por su cara, Sara tampoco había dormido, tal como lo confirmó:

-Llevo tres noches sin dormir, y cuando intento hacerlo, el miedo me despierta.

Jessica examinó todo cautelosamente y vio la chaqueta sobre el sofá. La tomó, la olió. La dejó donde estaba y se fue a revisar la habitación.

-Con el poco dinero que me quedó, quité y cambié las sábanas y el colchón. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero no podía mirar siquiera esa cama sin sentir nauseas.

-Entiendo- contestó Jessica.

Se fue de allí asegurando que encontraría a ese "Kevin", pero sabía muy bien que no lo haría. Porque si era quien ella creía, no había forma de hacerlo. Y si no, tampoco le agradaba la idea que hubiese otra persona igual.

Entonces fue al bar. Allí preguntó por esa noche, la mujer y su acompañante. Sara era una cliente habitual, pero por desgracia el que se haya ido acompañada no causó mayor impacto.

-Lo inusual era que se fuese sola- Le dijo un camarero.

Por lo que nadie recordaba en particular el aspecto del hombre que la había acompañado esa noche.

Llegó a su departamento se puso a pensar. Hasta eso le daba miedo. Entonces nuevamente llamaron a su puerta.

"Él no lo haría" se dijo.

Era Luke.

Honestamente, no podría haber elegido un peor o un mejor momento. Jessica estaba demasiado asustada y tensa para pensar con calma, y por otro lado, sabía bien que era el único que podía contener todos sus temores.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, al notarla pálida.

-Un caso- le dijo ella.

-¿Tan mal van las cosas? Oye, la enfermera me dijo que el sujeto que conoce es abogado, uno bueno al parecer. Quizás deberías conocerlo y te pueda ayudar con estas cosas.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees. Técnicamente mi cliente ni siquiera fue víctima de un delito, porque consintió todo lo que pasó.

Luke entendió, pero no quiso creerlo, así que la miró confundido.

-Tienes que irte- le dijo Jessica, en un tono cariñoso-Si… si fuese él, estás en peligro.

-Y tú también- razonó Luke- Jess, mira. Quizás ese fue nuestro error, separarnos. Quizás podemos hacerle frente esta vez. Juntos. Sin hacernos daño.

Jessica negó con la cabeza y lo apartó de su camino para salir del departamento. Luke la siguió.

-¡Jess, Jess!- le gritó más no pudo alcanzarla y se marchó.

Jessica dio vueltas por ahí durante mucho tiempo, pensando, tratando de encontrar una respuesta razonable a todo, mas no pudo. Decidió que era tiempo de volver. Al estar en su departamento, absurdamente hizo lo último que le faltaba hacer, aunque sabía que no le sería de mucha utilidad. Buscó en internet con "Kevin, púrpura y británico" como palabras claves. Increíblemente, encontró fotografías de un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, bien parecido, que llevaba una chaqueta púrpura en varias de ellas. En su facebook decía que era de Manchester, pero que viajaba constantemente por distintos lugares. Se llamaba Kevin Bridge. Entonces llamó a Sara para preguntarle si podía ir a su casa a lo que ella accedió.

Allí Jessica le mostró lo que había encontrado, y con una mezcla entre esperanza y temor, ella le contestó que sí, que ese era el hombre por el que la había contratado.

IV

Jessica fue a la policía a ver si encontraba información residencial o de otro tipo sobre este sujeto, lo que fue sorprendentemente fácil. Todo estaba allí, accesible.

Entonces decidió ir a buscarlo.

Vivía en una de las zonas más acomodadas de la ciudad, Jessica iba con la intención de confrontarlo en su casa, pero se lo topó en la calle.

-¿Kevin Bridge?- le dijo, siguiéndolo.

-¿Quién pregunta?- dijo el hombre sin dejar de caminar.

Jessica vio que se acercaban a un callejón y decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a él, donde con toda su fuerza tomó a Kevin y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Si esto es lo que quieres, solo tienes que pedirlo- comentó el hombre.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Sara Whitehouse, idiota?

-¿Quién eres tú para preguntar eso?- le dijo el hombre, poniéndose nervioso.

-Ella me contrató para encontrarte y hacerte pagar todo lo que le hiciste.

-¿Qué yo le hice? ¡Ella accedió a todo!- contestó, intentando quitársela de encima.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué mierda eres? ¿Trabajaste con Kilgrave?- le dijo Jessica, sosteniéndolo por la camisa con una sola mano.

-Hey, oye son muchas preguntas. ¿Kilgrave? ¿Qué imbécil se puede llamar así?

Jessica comprendió que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con su paranoia, por lo que soltó al hombre empujándolo contra la pared y lo amenazó para que le contase todo.

-esa estúpida, frígida y vanidosa niña. La vengo siguiendo hace un tiempo. Verás, mi trabajo consiste en hacer felices a mujeres como ella, pero la paga es malísima. Así que conocí a un par de sujetos que me dieron esto- y le enseñó una pequeña botellita, con un líquido color púrpura que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- preguntó Jessica, mirando con desconfianza el objeto.

-Tranquila,- explicó- no corres peligro, no traigo la jeringa. Es, es una especie de suero, es como una droga. Pero créeme, con esa perra tuve que usar solo la mitad de la dosis que me habían dicho que usara. No se lo he hecho a nadie más, así que no tienes que buscar a las otras víctimas para jugar a los héroes.

-Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Jessica, apartándose del lugar- una mierda y un estúpido.

Entonces tomó un taxi inmediatamente hacia la casa de Sara, quien no había ido a trabajar en estos días.

-Lo encontré- informó.

Ella parecía nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó asustada.

-Tranquila, no está aquí, pero con la información que tengo podemos ir a la policía para que lo arresten y hacerle devolverte el dinero. Me dijo que te había inyectado una especie de suero, o algo así.

-Debes creer que soy la más estúpida del mundo, por no darme cuenta-Entonces se sonrojó.

No se veía triste ni desesperada, y estaba mucho mejor que cuando la había visto en la mañana y en su oficina. Parecía que intentaba dejar el hecho atrás, a pesar de lo reciente que era. Jessica se atrevió a pedirle que se desvistiese para revisar si había alguna marca o algo que probase la historia del sujeto.

Efectivamente, junto a las costillas del lado izquierdo, por debajo de la marca del sujetador, había un pequeño piquete enrojecido. Entonces le recomendó hacerse un análisis completo de sangre para presentarlo como prueba. Le aseguró enviarle todo el material de la investigación para hacer la denuncia. Sara parecía más tranquila que nunca.

Jessica casi se iba cuando recordó algo.

-¿Y la chaqueta?- le preguntó.

-¿Cuál chaqueta?- replicó Sara, algo confundida, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La chaqueta púrpura que estaba aquí esta mañana, la que Kevin Bridge dejó.

-Nunca le hablé de una chaqueta- le contestó ella, evidentemente nerviosa.

Jessica decidió dejarlo así. Había sido demasiado por un día, y su paranoia podía estar jugándole malas pasadas.

Cuando hubo despachado todo el material de la investigación y se disponía a abrir su botella, llegó Trish con comida.

-Creo que tendré que quitarte la llave- le dijo Jessica, cansada.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No, no es ninguna molestia venir a visitarte, amiga- le contestó en tono irónico.

-Lo siento, es sólo que ha sido un día difícil.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo vas con tu caso?

-Lo resolví.

-¿Ya? ¿Así como así? Jess… ¿no era…?- dijo Trish, confundida.

-No. No lo era. Kevin Bridge. Todo eran coincidencias, o eso parecía. El tipo usó un suero o algo… - en ese punto dejó de hablar y comenzó a pensar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz, te quitaste varios pesos de encima-

La consoló Trish, tomando su mano.

-Es que- dijo Jessica, apartando la mano- todo coincide, parece tan espantoso y fue tan… tan simple. Fue realmente fácil darle una explicación a todo. Nada quedó suelto, nada excepto…- en ese punto, el miedo la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Jess?

-La chaqueta. La mujer mencionó una chaqueta púrpura. Esta mañana fui y estaba allí, pero al volver para contarle que había encontrado al sujeto, la chaqueta ya no estaba, y ella negó haberla mencionado.

-Jess, te estás obsesionando- dijo Trish, preocupada.

-Quizás, pero… Trish, la tomé. Era como la suya, la olí y olía a él. Eso no es coincidencia. Esa maldita chaqueta olía a Kilgrave.

-Quizás todos los británicos huelen igual- comentó Trish, tratando de hacerla reír. Aunque su intento fue en vano, su esfuerzo en tratar de parecer casual, con el miedo y la preocupación que realmente sentía no combinaron bien.

Entonces fue Jessica quien trató de calmarla

-Quizás solo estoy cansada de toda esta mierda. Deberías descansar tú también. ¿Por qué no te vas?-

Trish comprendió que no había nada que pudiese hacer para que ella cambiase de opinión, por lo que se despidió y se marchó.

Jessica se quedó sola nuevamente, pensando. Intentando calmarse, bebiendo whisky como si fuese agua, hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta. Estaba demasiado ebria como para preocuparse, así que sin reparos fue a abrir.

Era Luke.

La mezcla entre el alcohol, el miedo, la tranquilidad y todas esas contradicciones que tenía y que luchaban para descubrir cual emoción era más fuerte lograron, por fin, hacerla entender que Luke era el único que podía calmar ese océano de emociones que llevaba dentro.

Mientras dormían, Luke, sin abrir los ojos oyó una voz en su cabeza, que ya había oído antes.

"Despierta" y él abrió los ojos.

"Lárgate" y tomando su ropa, se fue del departamento, sin rumbo fijo.

EPILOGO

-Todo salió acorde al plan- dijo él, después que la mujer del vestido rojo le entregó el archivo de la investigación.

-Todo, excepto el detalle de la chaqueta- comentó ella, molesta.

-¿No me perdonarás por eso?

-Todo iba bien. Hasta Bridge salió ileso, todo salió mejor de lo que habíamos pronosticado. Pero te tenías que llevar tu horrible chaqueta y hacerme contradecir la historia. Agradece que Jones sea bastante crédula.

-Es mejor así. Ahora ella no sabe si creer o no- dijo él, levantándose de su asiento.

La mujer lo siguió, y le dijo:

-¿De verdad lo crees así, Kilgrave?-

-Por supuesto, Sara.


End file.
